


“It’s Always You”

by LaKoda0518



Series: “Here and Now”: A collection of “This, I Vow” Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Dirty Thoughts, It’s Always You, John Watson wanking in the barracks, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sherlock doesn’t do these things, Soldier John Watson, This I Vow ficlet, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sherlock Holmes, Wolf!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: It’s John’s first night in the barracks, surrounded by his fellow soldiers. Sherlock is locked away in his room, tempted for the first time... and they both give in.





	“It’s Always You”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! University prep and the kids’ last week of summer vacation kicked my ass this week so the next chapter of “This, I Vow” is coming later than expected! *SUPER SAD FACE* BUT, I’m posting this 221B ficlet as a teaser for what’s to come in the next chapter!! Hope you like it and I hope it gets everyone excited! :)

Panting breaths filled the space beneath the blankets as John tried to stay quiet. He hadn’t touched himself like this in ages, let alone in his bunk surrounded by his fellow comrades, but the thoughts he’d had about Sherlock had left him aching and cold showers weren’t an option. What would it feel like to have Sherlock’s perfectly bowed lips envelop his cock? Would it be the first time he’d ever sucked someone off? Would he be shy and uncertain or would he pin John to the bed, taking him apart with his tongue? The soldier stifled a groan, biting his lower lip as he quickened his strokes, thumbing the head of his cock as he imagined the tip of Sherlock’s tongue flicking over his leaking slit.

**********

_ John… _

Sherlock’s breaths came in short bursts as he leaned over the wash basin in his suite; his hand tugging and caressing his cock, imagining how it would feel if John’s were in its place. It amazed him how easily the instinct to chase his orgasm had consumed him since he had suppressed every sexual urge he’d ever had in the past... However, the thought of John’s muscular thighs quivering as Sherlock tongued eagerly at the head of his cock was enough to force the young Alpha’s hand… _literally_. 

_ Oh, to be so bold... _


End file.
